footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1935 FA Cup Final
The 1935 FA Cup Final was contested by Sheffield Wednesday and West Bromwich Albion at Wembley. Sheffield Wednesday won 4–2, with goals scored by Jack Palethorpe, Mark Hooper and Ellis Rimmer (2). Wally Boyes and Teddy Sandford scored West Brom's goals. Match summary West Brom went into the match as favourites even though they were below Wednesday in the table, pundits believing that they had the better forward players with Wally Boyes, W.G. Richardson and Teddy Sandford all having notched over 20 League goals for the season. The two teams had actually met in a League game five days earlier on Easter Monday and drawn 1–1 at The Hawthorns. Wednesday went into the match with a full strength squad and fielded the same starting eleven that they had for every round except the third, Ellis Rimmer was their ace in the pack having scored in every round up to the final. West Brom brought back Joe Carter into the team having been absent with a knee injury since the semi-final. Harry Jones being the unlucky player to miss out. In hindsight the decision to play Carter was clearly a gamble and a mistake with no substitutes allowed. Carter was limping after only ten minutes of the match and missed two second half chances which he may have taken if he had been fully fit. Another controversial move by West Brom was the decision to leave out Arthur Gale who had played in all six FA Cup ties leading up to the final that season, scoring four goals from the right wing. Gale was replaced by Tommy Glidden who was effectively shackled by Wednesday's left back Ted Catlin. The match had a thrilling start when Wednesday took the lead after just two minutes, a West Brom attack broke down leaving Ted Catlin injured on the floor, however referee Bert Fogg played an advantage and a quick break saw Mark Hooper and Ronnie Starling combine to feed Jack Palethorpe who hit a right foot shot into the corner of the goal. Albion however started to play some good football and got themselves back into the match after 21 minutes when the youngest player on the field, 22-year-old Wally Boyes, a boyhood Wednesdayite from Sheffield scored an equaliser. The diminutive left winger took a pass from Carter and hit a stinging, rising drive from the left side of the penalty area which gave Jack Brown no chance. The score remained at 1–1 until half time. The early stages of the second half saw Ronnie Starling miss a chance and then have another effort cleared off the line. Not to be deterred Starling was prominent in Wednesday re-taking the lead on 70 minutes when his pass released Mark Hooper who beat two men before hitting a shot past Harold Pearson that went in off a post. Within five minutes West Brom were level as a Teddy Sandford shot was deflected into the net off Walt Millership. At this stage West Brom looked the likely winners with some of the Wednesday players arguing amongst themselves as they kicked off. It was during this stage of the game that the limping Joe Carter missed his two good chances, hitting the post with one of them. W. G. Richardson also missed a fine opportunity. With only five minutes remaining and extra time looking a distinct possibility Ellis Rimmer, who had had a quiet match up till that point made his mark on the match. He chased a long through ball from Wilf Sharp and the tall winger got his head to the ball just before West Brom keeper Pearson could reach it and guided it into the net. In the final minute Rimmer scored his second goal when Pearson could only parry a Mark Hooper shot and Rimmer knocked the ball home from close range. Wednesday had won the cup and Ellis Rimmer had scored in every round. Match details Hooper Rimmer |goals2=Boyes Sandford |stadium=Wembley, London |attendance=93,204 |referee=Bert Fogg}} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match rules *90 minutes. *30 minutes of extra-time if necessary. *Replay if scores still level. Road to Wembley External links *Video clip of final *Match report at www.fa-cupfinals.co.uk *FA Cup Final lineups *FA Cup Final kits 1930–1939 Category:FA Cup Finals FA Cup Final